Temporary structures typically use fabric panels as roofing or walls to provide a wind and weather enclosure. These fabric panels have fiber ropes sown onto the edges of the panel and can be purchased under the trade name “Keder Panel.” The edges of the fabric panels with the ropes sewn in are inserted into open, circular grooves in channels designed to secure and support the panels.
One challenge with typical fabric panels is securing and tensioning the loose ends of the fabric panels. Typically, the fabric panels are specifically manufactured for a given application. For example, at least in some applications, the fabric panels are manufactured to a specific length and a specific width to match the dimensions of a temporary structure. When setting up a job site with a temporary structure, an engineer must therefore create a drawing of the structure and a manufacturer must cut the panels to the specified length and weld on the pockets for receiving a structural member of the temporary structure to secure the panel to the structure.
The process of designing panels, cutting panels to length and welding pockets increases lead time and cost for each project.
For at least these reasons, therefore, it would be advantageous if a new or improved structure, system and/or method for securing fabric panels to a temporary structure and/or using bulk panels could be developed that addressed one or more of the above-described concerns, and/or other concerns.